


Due Punishment

by Nicxan



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Minor Violence, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: Papa Nihil had a nightmare about his sons again.[Written for Angst/Fluff Week 2020.][Prompt was Rotting In Hell.]
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Due Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Last one for the Angst portion of [Angst/Fluff Week 2020](https://ghostbcfandomevents.tumblr.com/post/190451519061/angstfluff-week-schedule-more)!   
> Prompt was _Rotting in Hell_.
> 
> Admittedly wanted to try something a little different, so sorry it's short! Hope y'all enjoy anyhow. =v=/

“Sister?”    
  
“What are you doing up, Papa? It’s four in the morning.”    
  
“...”    
  
“Don’t tell me it was that nightmare again. Your sons are _dead_. They can’t hurt you. How many times will I have to tell you this?”  
  
“It feels real when it happens, Sister. I know I won’t be out of place in Hell, when I go. It just feels different there. It feels ...”   
  
“Feels what?”   
  
“Unwelcoming. I’m actually hurt by the fires. It burns my skin, I see my hair fall off ... it shouldn’t do that.”   
  
“No, it shouldn’t. And you know that it wouldn’t. So why does this bother you so much?”   
  
“My sons ...”    
  
“They’re _dead_ , Papa. They can’t hurt you.”   
  
“It was the oldest that shoved me into the fire this time. He told me that I deserved to feel the fires of hell like he had to --”   
  
“It’s _not real_.”    
  
“And the Second kept trying to pull me apart --”   
  
“Stop, Papa.”    
  
“The Third kept shouting about how I betrayed them ...”    
  
“...”   
  
“Sister, will I rot in hell for what I have done?”   
  
“No. Remember: this is for the greater good of the clergy. You knew this had to happen. You have to _trust_ me on this. Now get back to bed, Papa.”    
  
“All right.”


End file.
